Ness's New Nightmare
by Michael Haynes
Summary: The sequal to Earthbound, my way.
1. Old and New

**Ness's New Nightmare** by_ cloakstaff_

**Disclaimer: **the storyline is part my own. The characters and some storyline belong to NINTENDO and their crew of clever computer programmers. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! (except for when does EB2 come out in the U.S?)

Summary: The night after the return of our young hero Ness is a joyous one, until a familiar knock hits at the door.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic and I please ask for any/all grammatical, plot, story-game mistakes or any other errors to be emailed to me at preludebolero@hotmail.com - subject: earthbound errors. And yes, I can handle a raping of this story. Feel free to rip me a new one on the reviews. As a journalist, I am used to it. --cloakstaff

Chapter 1: Old and New

It came suddenly in the night. A loud and obnoxious knock burst from the front door. It was quick and impatient, and sounded vaguely familiar to the boy. _Maybe if I don't answer it, they might go away_, he thought. The knock grew harder and louder. Soon, the door would surely have a new hole punched into it if it wasn't answered. _All right, all right, I'm coming. _he thought_. _The boy moaned as he dropped off the side of his warm, comfortable bed which he hadn't slept in for over a month. After a semi-hasty trudge down the stairs, the boy opened the door to unleash the rabid beast who had been calling for his attention.

It was Picky, the neighbor boy and brother to the late Pokey, who was the minion of Giygas, an evil alien who nearly took over the world. Thanks to Ness and his new friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo, Giygas and Pokey were defeated and peace was restored to Eagleland. That final battle had just taken place the day before, and Ness had returned home to celebrate and finally get a good night's rest. That dream was shattered when Picky came a knockin'

Picky threw himself into the room, hysterically mumbling. "A letter arrived from my brother, Pokey," he finally managed to spit out. "It's addressed to Ness."

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his coat pocket and handed it to Ness, still rubbing his rudely awakened eyes. Ness unfolded the paper and read it out loud:

_ Dear Ness,_

You may have defeated Giygas, but I'm still alive. I'm going to get my revenge for what you did to me. And guess what? I've got something special for you, your girlfriend, that nerd, and that Jackie Chan wannabe, something that will defeat you all, one by one, until I stand victorious. And if any of you miraculously get through that...*snicker*...well, let's just say you would rather not make it through the main course than have to go through what I've got planned for dessert. Of course, you could always just surrender and bow down to me, but please don't, 'cuz I'd really rather watch you die.

I will enjoy watching you all suffer. I'm coming for you and your bratty friends, Ness. Be afraid. You will be destroyed and there will be nothing that you can do to stop me this time. Mwuuuhwaaaww!

Oh yeah, one more thing. By the time you finish reading this, a small surprise (just an appetizer) will be waiting for you... 

your old friend and newest nightmare, POKEY

Before Ness could ponder about what the letter meant, Picky tackled him. "DIE NESS!!!" Picky shouted. He was obviously possessed by his brother. Ness kicked Picky off of him and cast paralysis on him. Picky stopped, frozen in his tracks. Using his mind-altering psychic powers, Ness rid Picky's brain of Pokey's control and carried him back to his own house. Before leaving to return to his own home, Ness removed the paralysis, turned out the light, and thought to himself, _Just when I thought the 'fun' was over...Time to call the guys back for an early reunion_.


	2. The Calling

**Chapter 2: The Calling**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm screamed. "_Why do I always get the rude awakenings_?" Ness thought as he began to crawl out of bed. He turned off his alarm and opened the door. Tracy, his sister was waiting for him. 

"How's it going big brother?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Not so good," he responded. "I have to go away again." He explained the message he received just a few hours earlier to her. She agreed that it wasn't going good and then turned to go back into her own room. 

"Good luck, Ness, and come back, okay?" she told him as she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

Ness continued downstairs and greeted his mother, who was cooking his favorite food for breakfast, steak and eggs. He explained the event the night before to her. She nearly dropped the plate of food she was carrying when she heard that her son would have to venture out into the world again and risk his life.

"Just remember that I love you, and you better come back in one piece," she said. "Please, please be careful and say hello to your friends again for me, okay?"

"Mom, I'm not leaving for a few hours," Ness explained. "I have to call Paula, Jeff, and Poo first to find out what our plan is."

After finishing a hearty breakfast, Ness got up, thanked his mother, and ambled to the phone. He quickly began dialing for Paula, until he realized that he had never learned any of his new friends' phone numbers. Ness told his mother he was going out for a while and would be back later. He walked outside and used his teleport ability. Immediately he was flashed away to Paula's home, the Polestar Preschool, in Twoson.

--------------- 

Paula had just sat down to tell the story of their adventure to a small group of children sitting around her when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it, and was stunned to see her friend Ness standing there.

"You'll never believe what I've got to tell you," Ness said excitedly. "He's back! Come with me, I'll explain there." Paula and Ness's hands clasped together as Ness teleported them both away. 

--------------- 

In the frozen land of Winters, Jeff Andonuts was helping his father building another Sky Runner, one that would actually land instead of crashing, when a loud WHAM! came from outside. Jeff rushed outside to what the noise was and saw Ness and Paula, who were blackened from slamming into a tree while teleporting.

"I still haven't gotten the gist of this teleporting thing." Ness explained. 

"My friends, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I'll go in detail later, but the main thing is that Pokey is back, and he's pissed more than ever." Ness said. "Come on, we need to discuss this somewhere else. Don't forget your glasses."

"I made myself contacts right after I got back last night." Jeff responded. 

"They are way better than those dorky glasses," Paula said.

Ness ended the conversation, "Anyway, it's time to go." The three held each other's hands while Ness began his teleport spell, and they sped away.

----------------

Prince Poo of Dalaam sat motionless on top of the mountain called Mu. He couldn't believe the long journey had began here many weeks ago. Since it had been a very long and painful journey, and he needed some time to regain his strength, Poo had been meditating from the moment he returned the night before. Suddenly, a very familiar voice echoed in his head. It was Paula using her psychic power to communicate with him.

..._Poo, it's me Paula. Ness is here, and so is Jeff. Ness has something extremely important he was to discuss with us. Meet us in Saturn Valley right away. Pokey is back._..

As soon as "Pokey" was mentioned, Poo awoke from his intense concentration and teleported to Saturn Valley, confused because he could have sworn Pokey was dead. 


	3. Preparation

**Chapter 3: Preparation**

Finally all together again inside a Mr.Saturn's hut, the Chosen Four gathered to discuss their new dilemma. Ness explained in full detail to Jeff, Paula, and Poo all about the incident with Picky and showed them the letter. They were astonished.

"How could this be?" Poo asked. "I thought he surely should have died in the blast following Giygas' defeat."

"No human could have made it through that," Jeff explained. "We barely survived, and we were robots!"

"Well, how he lived through that carnage, we might never know." Ness declared. "But for now, we must prepare for one of the greatest battles we have ever faced. If this letter's for real, then we'd better be ready for him." 

The group decided that it would be best for all of them to return home to get weapons and supplies ready for when Pokey chooses to execute his plans. They all say goodbye as Poo and Jeff teleport away in one direction and Ness and Paula in another.

--------------

"Heheheh," a voice laughs. "I will unstoppable once I execute my perfectly perfect plan on those pigs' butts. Now I just wait for an opportunity to strike."

A short pause, then the voice continues.

"I have another wonderful idea," the voice declares. "I will make them come to me. Pokey, you are a genius! MWUUUHAHHAHAH!"

--------------

Ness and Paula teleported to Twoson and stood on Paula's doorstep. "Will everything be okay?" Paula asked.

"I hope so," Ness replied as he took off towards Onett. 

Paula gasped after the door fell off its hinges when she tried to open it. The room was trashed completely. "Mom! Dad! Anybody home?!" she called. No answer. She called again and again, but there remained no answer. _What the hell happened here_? she asked herself. There was a note left on an overturned desk. Paula scurried over to it, and quickly read it over:

..._Hey woman, if you_ w_ant your family and those stupid little piglets back? _

_Come to Stonehenge and take them from me - and bring your boyfriend..._

_POKEY_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" she burst into tears. " *sniff* What am I gonna do *sniff*?" A short pause. "Boyfriend?"


	4. Notes

**Chapter 4: Notes**

Poo and Jeff arrived at the Andonuts' lab seconds after leaving Saturn Valley. 

"Man, that teleporting makes me dizzy," Jeff said, regaining his balance after nearly tripping over himself. "Wanna stay for a while, Poo. I can have my cave-boy make you a brain food lunch or something.

"Sure, I have some time." Poo replied. "But on the food subject, I'm good for now, but thanks for the offer."

Jeff pushed a button near the door. It whooshed open, and the duo moved inside. Chemicals were everywhere, and the new Sky Runner was gone. A note was taped to the Instant Revitalizing Machine. Jeff grabbed it and read it:

..._Hey nerd boy, I took your fat little father and that ancient freak ancestor of yours to Stonehenge. _

_Come get them back, if your smart enough..._

_POKEY_

Jeff gathered his multi-bottle rockets and his Gaia Beam, and steamed, "I'm gonna blast his ass back to the past!"

Poo responded, "Not yet, we must return to my house to gather my supplies and to check to see if anyone was taken from there. We also must get Ness and Paula, since we cannot just rush into a fight without them."

Jeff agreed, and the two instantly teleported to Dalaam.

--------------------

Poo found his palace completely empty, and dead royal guards laid scattered all over the floor. _At least my people put up a fight. _he thought to himself. A note similar to Jeff's was left on his throne. Poo picked it up, and shoved it in his pocket, but didn't even bother reading it, because he already knew what it contained. 

--------------------

Back in Onett, Ness found that his house had been sacked also and his mother and Tracy missing, but the note was slightly different for him:

..._Well Ness, I see you've stumbled upon the first bite of my revenge. _

_Your mother and sister will be safe for the time being, but not for very long. _

_You see, if I don't get to kill you, then I must have someone to take your place. _

_I__ recommend bringing your friends, since they will also suffer the same fate as you. _

_ My base is guarded well, so I doubt you will get very far. I'm waiting for you...if you've got the balls for it..._

_POKEY_

As if she was waiting for Ness to finish reading, Paula began talking to Ness through psychic powers. _Ness, something extremely terrible has happened! My parents and all the children are gone!_

_ Stonehenge, right?_ replied Ness. _My mom and sister are gone too. Hold on, I'm coming for you. Contact Poo and Jeff 'cuz I've got a feeling they've lost people too. Tell them to meet us at Apple Kid's, . We're goin' in!._


	5. Junk?

**Chapter 5: Junk?**

Apple Kid was busily making his lunch when the doorbell rang. He politely opened the door and saw his new friends, Paula and Ness. He warmly invited them in, and Ness began to explain the recent events. Moments later, Poo and Jeff arrived. All five sat down on Apple Kid's new couches, bought with the extra money Ness gave him from defeating monsters. The Chosen Four had all brought some supplies and weapons, and began to set them out and prepare for their second journey into Stonehenge. 

"I never thought I would ever have to use this thing again," Poo said while he polished the Sword of Kings. "I was about to lock it up in the main palace showcase forever."

"It all seems too unreal that you guys must go fight Pokey again," Apple Kid said. "There might be a way that I can help." He then got up from where he was sitting and began to rummage around in various drawers and chests. A few minutes passed until Apple Kid finally came back. He dropped everything he gathered onto a pile on the floor. 

"What is all this junk?" Paula asked.

"Junk? These are devices, which I just happen to not know what they do, and maps of the Stonehenge base which I made before leaving the base back when you guys rescued me and everyone else," Apple Kid explained. "They may come in handy, but Pokey may have made changes, so who knows?!" 

"What is this?" Ness asked, holding up a rather odd-shaped device that kind of resembled a garage door opener.

"It's a portable shield generator." Apple Kid explained. "It renders all physical attacks useless against the bearer, but leaves them vulnerable to all psychic attacks."

Ness stuffed a few maps into his small yellow backpack while Jeff examined the shield generator closely. "I think I might be able to make some additions to this to create a psychic shield instead of a physical one, but it would still be very thin," Jeff declared.

"Do it," Poo replied. "We'll need any shields we can get."

"Let's go back to my lab in Winters. We can get some rest there, and we won't have to waste much energy traveling to the base, since it is just a little south." Jeff said. "Also, I will need to get special tools to repair this." He then placed a few of the more interesting objects into his bag. _Who knows what I can use these for_, he thought.

The team gathered all of their equipment and bid farewell to their inventor friend. Ness teleported, while everyone held on tightly.

--------------------

When they arrived at the lab, Jeff immediately went to work on the shield generator. The others went upstairs and rested. A few hours later, Jeff burst into the room in which Ness, Paula, and Poo were sleeping.

"It's done!" he exclaimed. "I was able to make a rather powerful shield, so I split the cable-blah blah blah..."

"In English, professor," Paula said, still trying to wake-up.

"I made a smaller generator for each of us." Jeff explained. "Now we all can use either a physical or psychic shield just by flipping this switch up or down."

Ness, Paula and Poo reached out for their generators. "Cool beans," Ness declared.

"But remember, the shields are very thin and will only take a couple of blasts before being destroyed." Jeff continued. "And I have no idea how long the batteries in these will last."

"Okay, everyone make sure your equipment is ready, and then head up for bed." Ness told his friends. "We are leaving very early in the morning, and we will be ready, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to prepare for the next day. 


	6. The End?

**Chapter 6: The End?**

The next morning, Ness and his friends gathered their equipment and left the lab, starting their short journey south to Stonehenge. When they arrived there a few minutes later, they found that the base had become even more of a twisting and turning maze. There were also lots and lots of Octobots and Starmen, just as their had been before. After battling a few Starmen, the room began to darken. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under them. They fell into the darkness.

"I can't see a thing." Poo called out. "Jeff?! Paula?! Ness?! Everyone okay?"

"I'm here," Ness answered.

"So am I," Paula yelled.

"We're all here," Jeff replied.

"Hold on a sec, guys," Paula yelled. She immediately used PSI Fire to create a small fire on the ground. It created only limited visibility around the group.

Poo said, "Where are we?"

"It looks like a fairly large room," Ness said, looking around into the darkness. "And I can't see any..."

Ness was interrupted by a loud and powerful roar coming from the opposite corner of the room. 

"What the hell is that!" Poo screamed. 

"I have a feeling we're about to find out!" Ness yelled. "Prepare for a battle!" The party whipped out their weapons and struggled to see what they were about to fight.

The "creature" began to communicate to the group telepathically. _You have interrupted my sleep again...This time, you will be destroyed and I will be victorious! _

"Again?" Ness asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

There was no answer. Then before anyone could think about what was going on, the entire team was hit hard with a Thunder spell, which sent them flying against the wall. The fire went out, and all that Ness could hear was the screaming of a girl and two boys, and he saw only the constant flow of light from psychic spells coming from the other side of the room. Ness wanted desperately to do something, but he was too badly hurt from the impact against the wall to concentrate. Suddenly, an eerie silence came about the room.

An incomprehensible time passed in deep silence.

_I hope you didn't mind me killing your friends._ a dark voice boomed inside Ness's head. _I'm just sorry you didn't get to see it happen._

_What?_ Ness answered, dazed and in serious pain.

_ Your friends are dead._ the voice continued. _And they didn't even see who killed them. But you will._ _DIE NESS!_

A blinding flash illuminated the room and the attacker was revealed. 

"_What_..._Giygas? I thought we des..._" 

Before Ness could finish, a blast of PSI Special struck him right in the chest, and he blacked out, dead.


	7. Light

**Chapter 7: Light**

Ness awoke with a jolt. _Wow, was that a nightmare,_ he thought to himself. But it had felt so real, so alive. Ness shook off his confusion and became quite happy that it was only a nightmare. This feeling ended shortly when he realized the task still at hand.

Everyone was already downstairs and ready to go when Ness, still in his jammies bounded down the steps. 

"Well look who decided to wake up," Paula said. "Weren't you the one who wanted to leave early?"

"Sorry, guys," Ness responded. "The nightmare I had was pretty intense. I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

Ness proceeded by rushing back upstairs and returning a few minutes later dressed in his normal save-the-world outfit.

"Don't you ever wear anything else?" Paula asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ness replied sarcastically. "Let's go kick some pig."

The team left the lab and started south, trudging through the knee-deep snow. Ten minutes later they arrived in front of the tallest pillar of Stonehenge. Like the time before, Jeff opened the lid to the base, and the four climbed down the ladder leading inside.

It was nothing like before, since everything was different. There were no longer any short, purple, maze-like paths surrounded by darkness. The base only had one hallway, which was brightly lit by rows of fluorescent tube lights all along the walls and ceilings. Ness led the way down the hall, which was so long and never ended. Finally, the team came to a turn, and continued, with all of them nearly slamming into the door which prevented any further progression. When Ness went to open the door, he realized that there was no handle or any other way of opening it. He took out his bat and took a hard swing. SMAAAAASH! The door fell, shattered into thousands of pieces. 

"Whoa there, killer," Jeff said, astonished by Ness's apparently new-found strength.

The group walked through the doorway to find another brightly lit room, this time large and empty. When everyone was completely inside the room, a large metal plate slammed shut in front of the doorway, blocking any escape. 

"WELCOME TO YOUR NEW NIGHTMARE, PIG'S BUTTS!" a voice boomed. It obviously belonged to Pokey, but Ness or the others could not see anyone else in the room other than themselves. 

"Show yourself, Pokey," Poo shouted. "We want to kick your ass!"

"NOW, NOW, IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FRIEND?" Pokey boomed. "YOU CAN DEAL WITH ME AFTER I, OR SHALL I SAY THEY, DEAL WITH YOU."

"Who..." But before Ness could even begin his sentence, the lights suddenly went out.


	8. Suicide

**Chapter 8: Suicide**

The lights came back on immediately, but one thing was different. In the middle of the room was a ball of light, which was engulfed in green light.

"What the hell is that?" Jeff asked.

"I don't have a clue," Ness replied. "But whatever it is, be ready, 'cuz anything from Pokey has to be bad."

As soon as Ness finished his sentence, the glowing ball rose into the air and speeded towards the four.

"Look out!" Poo exclaimed. But it was too late. The ball zoomed right into all four of them, but it passed right through them, without causing any damage. 

"What happened?" Paula asked. "Are we safe?"

"Wait, look!" Ness shouted.

The ball retreated back to the center of the room and began to transform into a human figure. The figure split into four, and each figure grew to about the same size as Ness and his friends. 

"What's going on?" Jeff asked in amazement.

The figures began to look extremely familiar. 

"Shit, they're turning into us!" Ness screamed.

The mock four finished their mutation and took off into different directions. They paused in each corner of the room, in a battle-ready stance.

"I SEE YOU'VE MET MY NEWEST CREATION." Pokey began again. "THEY ARE EXACT REPLICAS OF ALL FOUR OF YOU. THEY HAVE YOUR STRENGTHS, WEAKNESSES, WEAPONS, SKILLS, AND EVEN YOUR PSYCHIC POWERS. HAVE FUN!" 

"Everyone take yourself!" Ness shouted. "You know what they can do, so be careful!"

The battle began. Ness pulled out his bat and began swinging away at his clone. The replica did exactly the same thing. Both bats connected together over and over, with none hitting home. Paula and her clone became deadlocked in a psychic war, with flames, ice, and lightning bolts slamming into each other. The Poos were both standing there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to attack. In the final corner, Jeff and his twin fought for possession of one single bottle rocket, which had fallen from the real Jeff's backpack. All eight continued fighting each other for what seemed like hours, with no advantage gained by anyone. 

"Nothing is helping," Ness shouted. "We've got to think of something quick. I don't know how much longer I can fight this!"

"I think I know something that may work," Poo exclaimed. "Everyone get to the center of the room."

The real Chosen Ones gathered in the middle of the room, still fending off their counterparts.

"Take out those shield generators we got from Apple Kid and set them to psychic," Poo continued. "I'm gonna toast the room."

The shields were activated, and Poo began to chant. The clones stopped suddenly and stared at Poo, confused as to what was going on. Before they realized what was happening, the room burst into flames, while stars burst all around them. Minutes later, the stars stopped exploding and the flames died off, leaving four lifeless bodies on the ground. 

"Where in the name of Eagleland did you learn that?" Paula asked. 

"It was the last part of my Mu training," Poo responded. 

"But how did your clone not know that?" Jeff questioned.

"I never used it before, so it really wasn't one of my psychic powers," Poo replied. "I was told to say the chant when I was in dire need, but only if it was truly needed. I think this was that case."

Examining the charred clones, Ness said, "So would this be suicide or a killing?"

As if on cue, the entire group began laughing.

"LAUGH NOW, FOR YOU HAVE ONLY WON A SMALL BATTLE. FOLLOW ME INTO THE NEXT ROOM FOR THE REAL NIGHTMARE. HAHAHAHA!" Pokey echoed.

A whole appeared on one side of the room which led to darkness.

"You heard the pig, let's go!" Paula shouted.

The four ran into the darkness.


	9. Super Computer

**Chapter 9: Super Computer**

They were engulfed in darkness.

"Psi Flash!" Ness commanded.  No response.  "I said, Psi Flash!" Still nothing.  "What the…? Paula, use Psi Fire to light this place up a little.

"Psi Fire!" Paula screamed, raising her hands.  Again, nothing came.  She tried again, but the second attempt also failed.

"What's happening, I can't concentrate!" Paula exclaimed.

            "There must be something messing with our minds," deducted Jeff.

            "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA, BUT LIKE ALWAYS YOU FOUR ARE STILL WRONG!" Pokey boomed.

            Suddenly, a light was flashed on, and the four found themselves inside what looked like an electric-barred cage, along with Pokey in his new spider-mech.

            "So I guess while we're inside this cage, we can't use our psychic powers?" Poo questioned.

            "WAY TO GO CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" echoed Pokey.  

            "Good thing we brought reinforcements!" Ness exclaimed.  He reached into his pack and pulled out a Super Bomb.  "Fire in the hole!" he shouted and lobbed it towards his nemesis Pokey.  "Come on everyone, let's throw everything we have at him!"

            Pokey quickly pressed a small button on his control panel, and he became encased in a protective barrier.  The Super Bomb exploded into a cloud of flames and smoke when it impacted the barrier.  Before the smoke cleared, Jeff had already launched two multi-bottle rockets while Paula and Poo followed Ness's example and chucked their Super Bombs.  

            "That must have hurt, good job guys," chuckled Ness, arrogantly assuming that Pokey's machine was destroyed. 

            The smoke cleared to reveal the total opposite of Ness's theory.  The spider-mech, unscathed without even a scratch, took a step forward.

            "What the hell?" Ness exclaimed. "How could all that do nothing?"

            "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Pokey yelled.  "I WAS EXPECTING MORE FROM YOU TWERPS."

            "Okay, guys, round two!" Ness commanded as he again threw a Super Bomb.  Paula and Poo did the same, and Jeff used his Super Bazooka for a change, realizing that the use of a multi-bottle rocket here would probably be a waste.

            Again, Pokey stepped out of the smoke, still without apparent damage.

            "Why won't it work," Paula whined. 

            "Hmm, it appears that Pokey has a physical shield engulfing his machine," Jeff said. He pulled out what looked like a giant television remote with a tiny built-in screen.

"What is that?" Ness asked.

"It's my new Spy-Puter," Jeff replied.  "It helps me search for weaknesses, powers and special attributes of enemies. He pointed the object towards the spider-mech and pressed a large red button.  The Spy-Puter beeped, and Jeff focused on the tiny screen. "I can't find any weaknesses for attacks, but it does say that Pokey is vulnerable to psychic attacks."

"But we can't use our psychic attacks while we are in this cage," Paula said.

"Well, we just need to attack the right target, then," Ness decided, and removed his final Super Bomb from his pack. "What looks like the best target, Jeff?"

"See those small boxes on the top of the poles?" Jeff inquired, referring to the poles in the corners of the room where the electric beams originated.  "Those must be the electric generators. If we destroy those, the cage should go down."

"You heard the brain, hit 'em!" Ness commanded, and threw his Super Bomb at one of the four corners. It landed right on target, destroying the pole, and eliminating one side of the beam-cage. 

NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pokey screamed.  "FIGHT ME COWARDS! COME GET ME!"

"Com'on guys, use whatever we have left, and hurry!" Ness shouted.  Paula and Poo used their remaining Super Bombs to destroy two other sides of the cage, while Jeff finished the task with a multi-bottle rocket.  The cage was destroyed.

            "Alright! I can concentrate now," Ness shouted, and he used Life-up on him and his friends.  "Now let's kick some pig's butt!"

            While Jeff continued to focus his Spy-Puter on Pokey and his machine, Ness, Paula and Poo sent wave after wave of PSI Special, Freeze and Starstorm, towards their enemy, respectively.  After nearly exausting all their Psychic Points, Pokey's machine erupted into a ball of flames and smoke, and exploded, but Pokey hit the eject button just in time.

            "IT MAY BE 2-0 IN YOUR FAVOR, BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHING IN THE NEXT ROOM TO EVEN THE TEAMS!" Pokey boomed.  "COME ON RETARDS, YOUR FAMILIES ARE COUNTING ON YOU! MWHAHAHA!" The lights suddenly went out, and then back on, with Pokey nowhere to be seen.

            As in the room before, a hole opened up in one of the walls and led into darkness. 

            "Whatever it is, we can easily handle it!" Ness shouted as he led his friends into the darkness again.  The Chosen Four had no idea what they were about to face.


	10. Facing the Past

**Chapter 10: Facing the Past**

            "WELCOME TO YOUR FINAL RESTING PLACE, PIGS' BUTTS!" Pokey echoed as the four moved through the dark doorway. 

            "Paula, light this room up please," Ness commanded.  "I have to save my energy and can't use PSI Flash right now."

            "I…I can't Ness," Paula replied.  "I'm too drained also."

            "EVEN IF YOU COULD TURN ON THE LIGHTS, I WOULDN'T ADVISE IT." Pokey screamed.  "YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THIS ROOM WITH YOU!"

            As if on cue, a deafening roar came from across the room. 

            "No, it can't be…" said Ness fearfully.  "It's just like the nightmare."  He could feel his face becoming pale as he recalled the sickening dream he had the night before.

            "What are you talking about?" Paula asked.

            "Last night, that nightmare I had," Ness began. "I dreamt we were here, in the Stonehenge base, but something was wrong.  We fell into a dark room like this, and I heard the same roar."

            "Wow, scary," Jeff added.

            "That's not the scary part," Ness continued.  "You guys where killed even before you got to see the enemy, but I saw him.  It was…"

            To prove that Pokey was listening to the conversation, torches hanging from the walls flared up and the room was completely revealed.  There Pokey stood, slightly charred from the machine explosion in the previous room, and next to him was a very familiar face…

            "Giygas!" Paula shrieked.  "But I thought you were…"

            "DESTROYED?!" Pokey boomed. "YES YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED HIM THE FIRST TIME IN THE PAST, BUT AFTER I FLED FROM THE BATTLE I WENT HOME TO BUILD MYSELF ANOTHER TIME MACHINE.  I THEN WENT BACK TO THE MOMENT BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO BUTT INTO MY PLANS AND REPLACED THE REAL GIYGAS WITH A COMPUTER CLONE, MUCH LIKE THE ONES YOU BEAT EARLIER."

            "How hard can the real one be if we beat the exact clone?" Paula inquired.  "Let's kick his ass again!"

            "NOT SO FAST RETARDS!" Pokey resumed.  "AFTER I MADE THE SWITCH, I WENT TO SATURN VALLEY AND FORCED POINDEXTER'S FATHER TO INVENT SOMETHING THAT WOULD DOUBLE GIYGAS'S NORMAL STRENGTH'S, AND WOULD ALSO STABLIZE HIS THOUGHTS.  WHILE YOU WERE FIGHTING A FAKE, I WAS PUMPING HIM UP WITH POWER.  YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS ONE. GIYGAS, SEEK MY REVENGE!"

            The alien roared again.  The four readied themselves for a powerful battle.


	11. A Gift

**Chapter 11: A Gift**

            "I need a status report, guys," Ness shouted.  

"I don't have anything useful in my pack, and I'm to pooped to poop," Paula replied.

            "Me neither, I think we used everything we had on the mech," Jeff answered.  

            "So what do we do now?" Paula asked.  

            "Why don't we try the strategy we had before?" Poo replied.  "Stand guard and protect Paula!"

            They all nodded in agreement, and Paula kneeled and began to pray.  "Anyone who can hear me, please pray from the bottom of your…"

            "THAT WON'T WORK THIS TIME FREAKS!" Pokey echoed, as Giygas attacked the group with PSI Special Omega.  All four of them were violently thrown against the back wall.

            "Oww…that really..hurt," Jeff managed to whine before becoming unconscious.

            "Jeff! No!" Ness exclaimed. "PSI Heal Omega!"  Jeff regained consciousness, just in time to see Giygas send another wave of psychic blast.

            "PSI Shield Omega!" Paula called out.  The psychic shield immediately surrounded Ness and his friends, but didn't stop the incoming blast.  Once again, the Chosen Four were hit so hard that they hit the back wall.  This time, both Jeff and Paula were knocked unconscious.

            "No!" Ness shouted in agony.  "PSI Heal Omega!"  Ness brought Jeff and Paula back to reality, but unfortunately was now too exhausted to use any more psychic powers.

            "What are we going to do?" Paula whined.  "We're too weak to take another one of those blasts."

            "I have an idea," Jeff spoke up.  "Just distract them for a minute so I can get it ready."

            "Okay, but hurry." Ness replied.  "We won't survive this much longer.  Follow my lead, guys." He moved closer to the alien and his cohort.  "Wait, don't I get a last request?" Ness shouted.

            "OKAY, I'LL LET YOU HAVE YOUR PUNY LAST WORDS." Pokey shouted back.  "BUT HURRY UP, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU COME TO YOUR DOOM."

            "From the time we first met, I thought we were going to be best friends," Ness began.  "What happened that made you hate me so much?"

            "WHAT? YOU WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND?" Pokey answered, showing a little less tyranny in his voice. "I NEVER EVEN KNEW."

            "Of course, I looked up to you as the 'cool kid,'" Ness continued.  "But now it just seems that you are mean and hate me."

            "COOL KID?" boomed Pokey.  "NOBODY'S EVER CALLED ME THAT BEFORE.  MAYBE I WAS WRONG TO HATE YOU SO MUCH."

            _You done with whatever the hell you are doing yet, Jeff?  _Ness asked telepathically.  He turned to see Jeff nod, and while Pokey wasn't looking, Jeff passed what looked like Ness's Gutsy Bat though the group and into Ness's hands.  

            _Give it to him, Ness. _Paula told Ness telepathically.  _It's a bomb._

            "So my final request is to leave my most prized possession, my Gutsy Bat, to my best-friend Pokey," Ness finished. 

            "NOBODY'S EVER GIVEN ME A PRESENT BEFORE," Pokey responded, lowering his guard and reaching out for the "gift".  Ness handed over the "bat" and backed closer to his friends.  

            "_Take cover,_" Jeff whispered, as he pressed a tiny button on a controller he concealed in his hand.  BABABOOM!  The bomb exploded, sending Pokey flying through the ground into the unknown.  

            "NOOOOooooo you lied…I trusted…nooo!…" Pokey shouted as he fell down the cavernous hole the blast sent him through.  

            "Alright! We did it!" Poo cheered, with the others slapping high-fives.

            "But what about that?" Paula asked, referring to Giygas still in the room.  Jeff walked closer to the alien and reached out to touch the red giant.  Before he came close enough to feel it, Giygas melted into a large puddle of red ooze, and followed Pokey into the darkness of the hole in the floor.  Only a small glowing box remained.

            "What was that?" Paula asked.

            "I don't really know," Jeff replied.  "It may have really been the real Giygas, or just a clone, but the machine my dad created is still here, so Pokey was telling some truth."

            "At least that's over, and they both should be gone for good," Ness said.  "Now let's go find our families."  Ness searched the wall for anything that could be a switch and at last found a small red button.

            "What's the red button do?" Poo asked, and immediately reached out and pressed it.  Suddenly a doorway appeared into a very bright light.

            "This way my friends," Ness exclaimed as he led the way into the light.


	12. Dejavu

**Chapter 12: Dejavu******

There, in the next room, stood all of the kidnapped relatives of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo.  The families were reunited once again, as hugs and kisses were exchanged.

            "Thank you so much Ness," Ness's mom said, as she gave her son a gigantic smooch on the cheek.

            "Aww Mom, cut that out," Ness whined.  

            "I'm so glad that you are safe, Dad," Jeff said to his father.

"So am I, but I have a giant feeling of Dejavu!" Dr.Andonuts exclaimed.  Everyone laughed together, both at the wacky professor and at the fact that they would have plenty to talk about for quite a while.


End file.
